The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Servomotors are widely applied to shift an engaging member, such as a chain, form one sprocket to another within a sprocket assembly wherein the sprockets are generally arranged to be co-planar. In other art, wireless control systems, such as smartphones enabled with BLUETOOTH™ wireless communications standard as maintained by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Kirkland, Wash., or other suitable wireless communications means, are becoming increasing ubiquitous.
Certain preferred embodiments of the present invention are related to a power operated gear change assembly for bicycles, of the type comprising a gear change having a plurality of sprocket pinions, arranged coaxially to one another, having different diameters and selectively engageable by an endless chain; a derailleur displaceable into a plurality of positions each corresponding to engagement of the chain with a respective sprocket pinion; a wirelessly controlled powered actuator for performing displacement of the derailleur through said plurality of positions; manual control means for generating wireless signals that direct the actions of the powered actuator; detecting means for detecting displacement of the derailleur; and wireless control means operatively associated to said detecting means for controlling the operation of said actuator.
Yet in vehicular control and other aspects of application where a system operator is burdened with safety concerns, the prior art fails to optimally to provide systems and methods for wireless control of servomotors in environments where operator control of shifting between sprockets occurs amid distractions, the asynchronous occurrence of risks of damage, and difficulties in an operator maintaining prolonged visual observations of control interfaces.
It is understood that the scope of meaning of the term gear as applied in the present disclosure includes the meaning of the term of art of sprocket,